


Forgot What It Feels Like To Be Anything Else

by RedLikeBlood



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/F, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeBlood/pseuds/RedLikeBlood
Summary: As a young Tevene noble with a sadistic streak coming of age, Livia is happy to finally be officially allowed by her family to indulge in the more carnal pleasures with her pretty little elven slave. Previously Livia's pet to torture and play with, Meriwen will now become Livia's pet in a whole other sense as well.-Meriwen cannot remember anything before her slavery; whether it's the magic of her masters or simply her own mind, she doesn't know. She also remembers she used to fight them—looking back on it now, it's silly. Her mistress will hurt her no matter what she does—but if she's a good girl, her mistress will reward her too.





	Forgot What It Feels Like To Be Anything Else

“Good girl,” Livia whispered. Her voice, so close to Meriwen’s sharp ear, with such tantalising tones, harmonics of control and indulgence—it made a smile of relief spread earnestly across Meriwen’s face.

“Th-thank you, mistress,” Meriwen rasped, coughing out the blood which trickled down her face and past her lips. Her arms, hanging from chains formed from the stone wall above her head, trailed lines of blood through the dirt and grime covering her skin. She could feel the blood sticking from her back to the wall she was chained to. Swirling lines of red covered her exposed body, no barrier of clothing to wrongly hide Meriwen from her mistress’s knife.

“I was going to have you wear your rags now, pet,” her mistress said softly, voice so close, body pressed against Meriwen’s. Her left hand trailed across Meriwen’s bare and bloody skin, down her side, across her stomach, down her waist and thigh and back up to caress her neck and cheek, before closing almost gently around her throat. “And press your body into the floor under my foot. So that blood of yours could seep in and make pretty patterns all over those robes. But I like you more like this… Such an ugly little girl you are, pet. But like this… You’re beautiful. I almost want to leave you hanging here as a decoration.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Meriwen breathed.Her mistress let out a breath of laughter. The other hand, the one on her side and not at her throat, rose up to slap against her cheek and grab it, Livia’s thumb caressing her cheek bone. “Is that all you know how to say, my silly little pet?”

“No, mistress,” Meriwen gasped. “I can say more, mistress. I can say whatever you want, mistress.”

Her mistress smiled at her, a possessive smile, as her hand trailed back down to Meriwen’s side. “Of course you can, pet,” she said softly, smiling. “Because you’re my good little girl. So vulnerable and open like this, your whole body mine to do with as I please, spread open so nicely, and you eager to give yourself to me simply because my owning you is reward enough. Of course, how could I forget? Your reward for being an extra good girl! What pleasure to reward you with now…” Livia’s lips curled into an intimate smile, one of luxury and ownership. “I have the perfect idea. Something new.”

“Thank you, mistress!” Meriwen gasped. “Thank you!”

Her mistress giggled. “You’re welcome, pet.”

Her right hand trailed down from Meriwen’s cheek down to her stomach and waist, sensation building as her fingers travelled across more and more sensitive skin, until they’d reached between her legs. Meriwen’s breath caught, eyes wide and round. She stared at her mistress, heart pounding, unsure and fearful. But this was a reward…

Her mistress smiled into Meriwen’s shocked face. Her finger shifted a little more, and set down on some sort of nub right between Meriwen’s legs.Meriwen gasped as something burst from between her legs, a shiver running through her. Pure… _sensation_ had travelled up through her body like a shock.

Livia giggled again, her hand across Meriwen’s throat tightening, her thumb caressing Meriwen’s oh so fragile neck. “Never been touched here before, pet?”

“No, mistress!” Meriwen bit her lip, her body wanting to squirm, her head tilting back as far as her mistress’s hand would let her.

“Of course not, pet. Not some ugly little girl like you.” Livia’s finger stroked once up the nub, making Meriwen shudder. “I’ve done it to a few of the disposable girls, you know, the ones I was allowed to torture to death. Some of them knew, and some of them didn’t.”

Livia’s hand started to press. Meriwen gasped again, then a vocalised sound of something escaped her—this strange, foreign thing was unlike anything Meriwen had felt before, and it felt so _good_. Her body started to tingle, a sort of want, or need for contact spreading through her, through her waist, her thighs, her neck and breasts. Her mistress’s hand on Meriwen’s neck filled some of that need, making it all even better.

Livia smirked, her head tilting to the side, and then her fingers started to move. They danced across the little nub, playing with it, twisting it, pinching it, swirling around it, teasing it with the lightest touch. Shocks of that strange, wonderful sensation pulsed through Meriwen’s waist and into her core, lighting the beginnings of a warm fire. She gasped, her body moving quite without her say so, both pushing into and shying away from her mistress’s touch, the most wonderful, powerful thing in the world.

“It’s the greatest physical pleasure, my pet,” Livia said, punctuating her words with a tap which sent Meriwen’s body jerking as a shock of sensation flew through her. “It has the most nerve endings of any part of the humanoid body, and is the only organ which exists purely for pleasure.” Livia laughed softly, her fingers going down then sliding up across the nub, making Meriwen cry out before she could stop herself.

Livia giggled again, the pressure of her fingers intensifying as they toyed with the little nub. Heat pooled inside Meriwen’s core, settling inside and building and building, feeling better and better, endlessly better.

Her mistress continued, fingers light and wondrous, extracting pure pleasure from that one little nub. “I told you I’d touched some of the girls I got to kill here. I played with it and played with it and played with it, and then, when I started to cut it off, they were so wonderfully terrified, so desperate, so scared at never being able to feel that wonderful pleasure again.”

She leaned in close, her voice dropping to a low, intimate purr.  “And then I did cut it off,” she whispered. “But only after I’d tortured it to the point where they were mindless messes. Cut it and burnt it and torn it and shocked it and bruised it and healed it back up to start all over again. And I pressed down on the wound, right where it had been before, and played with it like that nub was still there. They broke down so wonderfully after that.”

Meriwen felt a pang of fear, mixing in an almost nauseating solution with the pleasure. Would her mistress do that to her? If her mistress wanted to, of course she could, such pain was something she had to give her mistress if she asked, something she should give her mistress, she didn’t deserve to feel such pleasure anyway, she was just a vassal of her mistress, pleasure was a gift and pain was a requirement…

Her mistress laughed aloud, her fingers drawing away. Meriwen outright whimpered, the fire dimming inside her core, something throbbing pleadingly between her legs.

“You’re so scared, pet!” Her mistress laughed, her fingers settling on the skin around the nub and grinding there, painfully close, tantalising. “But don’t worry, you sweet thing. You’re a good girl. I’ll let you keep it.”

“Thank you, mistress!” Meriwen gasped, rushing to say it, desperate—shame bloomed in her chest at how much she said it just to feel that touch again, and how much was because of genuine, proper duty. “Thank you, thank you, mistress, You’re too kind, mistress! I don't deserve any of this!”

Livia laughed again. Her other hand squeezed Meriwen’s throat, before it started trailing down, trailing across Meriwen’s breast before it cupped it, squeezing slightly. The pleasure perked again, the last echoes of the waves throbbing inside of Meriwen coming back to the fore another moment. “How cute. Such a pathetic, desperate pet you are. I haven’t even shown you the best part.”

Livia's fingers came back onto the nub, making Meriwen moan as the pleasure started to come back in force, the pulsing starting up again. Livia leaned in, her lips brushing close to Meriwen's sensitive, sharp ears. "Beg for it, pet," Livia breathed, pressing _just_ slightly and making Meriwen whimper and squirm without thinking, trying to get more pressure. She could feel Livia smirk. "Be a good girl and _beg_."

"Please!" Meriwen gasped, the pain in her body flooding back into her awareness as she tried to twist into her mistress's touch. "I'm begging you, please, touch me there, make it—feel—ugh!" Meriwen jerked as her mistress flicked the nub. She gasped for air, panting. "Make it— feel— good again—!"

Livia's smirk widened. "Such a good girl," she whispered.

Livia's fingers suddenly pressed hard. Meriwen would have screamed if she had the air as the sensation pulsed through her, almost too much to feel good. Before she could regain her breath or bearings, Livia's fingers had started moving furiously. The heat and pleasure came back in a flood, making Meriwen’s body buck and a moan escaped—awareness of the moment had faded entirely, reduced only to the pulsating pleasure in her body and a musky scent thick in the air. Her mistress’s fingers toyed with the nub and ground into it and pressed into it and twisted it, while her other hand caressed and massaged Meriwen’s breasts, toying with the nipples and pinching them between her mistress’s sharp fingernails. Her hand kept working between Meriwen’s legs, making the heat build and build and build and the fire get larger and larger and the throbbing go and spread until it was pounding through all of her body and it felt like she couldn’t take anymore.

And then it exploded.

In one big release it burst through her body, the strongest wave of pleasure which had taken Meriwen thus far, overtaking Meriwen’s senses until she was lost to it, flooding every part of her, her body shuddering and crying out and her vision blank as the best feeling Meriwen had ever felt blew through her. It was so good she couldn't feel or hear the cry which it twisted out of her until the feeling had faded, and she could hear the echoes.

It ebbed away too quickly, unfairly quickly, leaving Meriwen limp and sweaty and shaking in her mistress’s arms. “Thank you… Mistress…” She gasped, lacking air. She had to get it out, quickly, quickly— “That was the best thing… I’ve ever felt… Mistress… Thank you…”

“Aww, pet. That’s so sweet.” Livia waved her hand. The bindings disappeared, and Meriwen fell into her mistress’s arms. She curled up to her mistress, so honoured to be so close, so thankful for such amazing attention. Her mistress stroked her, caressing her skin as she lowered herself and Meriwen’s body to the floor.

“I gave you the honour of having my hand pleasuring you,” Livia said, twisting Meriwen’s body so she was looking up into the face of her mistress, away from her eyes, but at her face, the best person in the world, the one who owned Meriwen. “If I give you such a reward again, it will likely be by your hand, mine reserved for more special rewards or special games. You may not touch yourself otherwise, pet. Do so and you will find out that however pleasurable that little nub is, the incredible pain it can cause is worse. Understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” Meriwen rushed to agree, nodding despite the exhaustion. Livia smiled indulgently, one hand running through Meriwen’s hair and settling on her neck, the other trailing almost teasingly back down lightly across Meriwen’s front and down to between her legs. Meriwen tensed, shuddering, her waist throbbing with desire for that incredible sensation again. Unthinking, driven by her body’s desires, she pressed her legs together, trying to press them into that nub and relieve that terrible urge, but then she remembered her mistress’s order and spread her legs apart.

“Good girl,” her mistress laughed softly, hand coming to rest between Meriwen’s legs, her fingers ever so mercifully resting, just resting, on that nub. Just that, just her mistress touching her, was enough to make Meriwen whine with pleasure.

“Just like a little dog,” her mistress murmured. “My little dog. My pathetic pet.”

Meriwen arched her body towards her mistress, luxuriating in the contact and closeness. “Anything for you, mistress,” she rambled, trying to cram her feelings and thoughts into words. “You, you are everything, mistress, please, thank you for, for hurting me, for owning me, I, I crave being yours, please, mistress, thank you…”

Livia smirked. Without warning she pinched the nub, making Meriwen gasp and arch, before withdrawing her hand. The green light of Creation magic shone from her mistress’s hand, hooking into Meriwen’s body and ripping into her wounds and knitting them together, making Meriwen cry out in pain and writhe with it on the floor before her mistress, fresh tears pricking her eyes. 

“You’re welcome, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll perspective switch between the two (hopefully, _if_ I get my act together. Constructive criticism/general niceness in the comments are encouraged so I can improve~!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there's some kind of glitch stopping me from seeing and editing the first note in the edit section, so sorry people with OCD (I'm feeling your pain), I can't edit that typo and add the second bracket. Sorry >.<;


End file.
